


The Mystery Cat

by seekingferret



Category: American Vandal
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: He's outwardly respectable [They say he cheats at cards].





	The Mystery Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



Audio is "Macavity" by T.S. Eliot, read by T.S. Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bessyboo for beta.


End file.
